Car Troubles
by Elegant Darkness
Summary: All Kurt ever wanted was to be accepted for who he is. He thought he had found it at Dalton, but nothing ever goes Kurt's way. Can a chance meeting with a stranger give Kurt what he has been looking for for so long? KURT/OMC, Slash, AU from Season 2.


Kurt looked out the window as he heard a commotion in the student car park. He could see a small mixture of Warblers and regular students surrounding a car with its bonnet raised. He knew from the sounds of the car as they tried to get it to work, that they needed someone who knew how to fix cars. Kurt knew that he could fix the problem in less than 5 minutes but he didn't know if he wanted to go down there after the way that the Warblers treated him after what felt like his thousandth audition. Kurt sighed and resigned himself to helping them as he heard the frustrated yells coming from below. He got up and went to his wardrobe to get his grease monkey outfit that he could remember wearing for years as he helped his dad out at the shop on weekends and after school. Very few knew that Kurt knew his way around a car just as well as him knowing how to put together a fabulous outfit. Most people just thought he helped with the accounts and organizing everything and Kurt very rarely corrected them as he knew they would just think he was lying or trying to act straight. Kurt shook himself out of his memory and went out the door. He knew that he would have to go to his car first to get his kit so he headed out to the car park making a detour to the group. As he neared, he saw that Blaine was there too and was trying to keep the other student calm.

"You don't get it Blaine!" shouted Luke, a fellow Warbler and someone who Kurt very rarely ever interacted with.

"I have to be able to get home for the weekend because I'm meant to be going driving out to the country with my family and this is the only vehicle suitable for the drive. We go every year, it's a tradition to do it ever since my Dad died."

"It'll be okay, we will think of something," Blaine tried say.

It was then that Kurt made his presence known and the group's expression changed from one of sympathy to one of impatience.

Kurt was immediately on guard and wasn't surprised when David started to explain that he didn't need to be there and that maybe he should just go back inside.

Another of the group just made a noise of frustration and said to David, "You don't need to be so nice about it; we all know that he would only be a nuisance and would only complain constantly." Kurt could feel his face get tight with the urge to frown but he knew that if he let them know they had gotten to him everything would be worse later on, just like at WMHS. Kurt could see that although most of the Warblers there looked upset at the statement but didn't object to it.

Kurt just calmly looked at guy and said, "Well I'm sorry for thinking that I might be able to help. I mean it's not like I know anything about cars, I have just spent all my life around them, am fully certified, and have been working at my Dad's garage every weekend since was 6, but you obviously know best so I will just be on my way now."

Kurt could see the moment that his statement had penetrated the groups mind and then started to make his way to his car because he knew that he didn't want to be at Dalton at the moment as he now knew it was exactly like his old school, the only difference was people were able to hide it better here by the uniforms and a mask. Just as he reached his car he could hear someone come running up behind him and Kurt spun around to come face to face with Luke, who panted looking as if he had sprinted to Kurt.

"Can…puff…you…puff…really…puff…fix my car," Luke said as he started to catch his breath. Kurt just looked at him for a second, seeing the desperation in his face, and decided to help him out anyway, but wanted to make sure this wasn't a joke.

"Are you sure you want me to go anywhere near you precious car, I mean, I might do something to it like paint it pink," Kurt said with biting sarcasm. He saw Luke wince and his shoulders slump.

"Please help me, I would really appreciate it and I'm really sorry about what John said," Luke said pleadingly

"Fine; just give me a second to get my kit and I will be over there," said Kurt, still upset about the way he was treated.

Kurt just turned around back to his car and heard Luke walk back to his car. Kurt just stared at his reflection in the window for a second before reaching out to open the door and get out his car kit. Inside, Kurt knew he would find a miniature garage full of tools, his first aid kit, extra blankets and pretty much whatever you could ever possibly need in a car, all housed within the Burberry painted case. Kurt grabbed the handle and lifted it out of the car and shut the door behind him. He made his way over to the group again and he saw the contrite expression on most of the faces but kept his face into his cool mask. He walked past them silently as they made way for him but he just ignored them and focused on the car in front of him. He asked Luke to try and start his car again and Kurt knew immediately what was wrong just from the sound of it. He just sighed tiredly and made his way over to the engine and started trying to get to the loose valve that was causing so much trouble. He could hear around him some of the group whispering that he was just showing off and that he knew absolutely nothing about cars. Kurt finally found what he was looking for and asked one of the guys to hand him the right sized wrench. He was met with silence and stuck his head around the bonnet to see all of the guys just looking at him blankly so he just made a noise of impatience and went over to his kit himself. He got the tool out easily and went back to the bonnet silently although he didn't hear anymore whispering. He reached down and tightened the valve and made a quick check to make sure that was all that was wrong with it and asked Luke to try starting it again and Kurt got a satisfied expression on his face when it started immediately. Kurt just walked back to his kit and gathered all of his stuff to head back to his car when he heard Luke jump out of his car and try to smother his in a hug. Kurt just shrugged him off and made a beeline for his car tossing a quick, "I am going for a drive, I'll be back later," over his shoulder. He knew that everyone, especially Blaine and the Warblers would want to speak to him but he didn't want to be near them at the moment. He got into his car and as he began to drive out of the car park, he saw Blaine coming closer with a desperate expression on his face. Kurt just sped up and drove until he could see him any longer.

Kurt drove around for ages, until well after dark and found himself in a small town completely lost. He made his way to the gas station and quickly filled up and then went to pay. As he walked inside the little shop, he was met with the most gorgeous guy he had ever seen. The words tall, dark and handsome immediately came to Kurt's mind and by the look on the guys face, there was a high possibility that he might be into guys too.

"I haven't seen you around these parts before, are you new here or just passing through?" the cute shop assistant asked and Kurt felt his face heat up from the smooth voice.

"I'm actually a bit lost at the moment and was wondering if you could give me some directions," Kurt replied only to see a flare of heat flash in the guy's eyes when he heard Kurt's own voice.

"Well I might be inclined to give you those directions, for a price of course," he said and Kurt couldn't smother his gasp of surprise and looked questioningly at the guy.

"You tell me your name and let me buy you dinner," he said with a sly smirk that had Kurt melting a little inside, while blushing bright red on the outside.

Kurt thought back to the way he had been treated today and decided to just go with it. After all, it was nice to be appreciated once in a while and it would show Blaine that he could move on from him.


End file.
